


When You Say Nothing At All

by ponie182



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: Brett goes out on a call they are ambushed, victim is killed but the assailiant lets Brett live but threatens to finish the job if she talks, Casey refuses to let her be alone even with a protective detail.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. The Start of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> My plan for this is to upload every Saturday or Sunday.

The start of shift was barely under way when the bells went off for the first time, Ambulance 61 man down. As Brett and Foster rose from their spot at the morning briefing, Matt caught her eye and with a quick look Sylvie understood his silent be careful, she sent a quick smile back and rushed out the door. These looks and silent conversations had become more common between them lately, she wasn’t sure when they had started being able to hold a conversation without speaking a single word. Right now wasn’t the time to be analyzing her changing relationship with Matthew Casey, she needed to focus on her job so as she pulled out of the bay she pushed everything but the call from her mind.

Matt watched as Foster and Brett rose to head out the door. He couldn’t help catch her eye sending her a silent be careful and the quick smile she sent in return told him she had understood his message. Something was in the air today and he had a feeling that whatever it was wouldn’t be good. He knew she could handle herself but it didn’t make him worry any less and over the last few weeks he’d noticed himself worrying about her more and more. They had grown closer as of late and he had found himself noticing things about her that he never had before such as the smell of her shampoo which had faint apple and jasmine fragrance. He’d found himself wanting to be near her more, to the point of finding reasons for them to spend time together outside of the fire house, something he hadn’t felt since Dawson had left.

As soon as they pulled up and Brett climbed out she felt a chill run up her spine that had nothing to do with the cool breeze but she couldn’t pin point what felt off. By standers where pointing her down an alleyway just off the street, so as she headed that way she called to Emily to grab the stair chair and meet her down there. As soon as she reached the victim she knew it was bad, the man appeared to be about 27 and had been beaten and shot. She reached down to check for a pulse and found a faint one, as she turned to the jump bag to grab some packing gauze she felt someone walk up. Figuring it was Foster she didn’t immediately turn around but after a few seconds she realized it wasn’t her partner who’d walked up. As she turned back to the victim Brett noticed another man had walked up, she figured that it was someone close to the man laying on the ground in front of her.

As she started applying pressure to the worst of the wounds she asked “Can you tell me what happened and what his name is?” 

When she didn’t get a response she glanced up at the man only to find herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Torn between wondering where the hell Foster was and thanking God she wasn’t here for this Brett slowly raised her hands to show she meant no harm. Seconds felt like hours to Sylvie as she waited for the man to decide if he was going to kill her or not. In those moments she couldn’t help but think about everything in her life currently and the one thing that came to her mind first was the regret she had for not admitting to herself or anyone else for that matter that she had developed strong feelings for Casey. She had been telling herself that she couldn’t be falling for him he was one of her closest friends right now and there was no way she was risking that. Not only that but he was the ex of one of her best friends, granted she hadn’t spoken to Dawson in she didn’t know how long. But right now she was hating her decision and she vowed that if she made it out of this she would work on acting on her feelings for Casey. The man watched her for a moment as if making a decision and then turned the gun from Sylvie to the man on the ground and fired one shot straight to the guys head. Brett startled backwards landing on her elbows.

“Not a word to anyone or you’ll be next.” This was the only thing the man said before he took off at a run down the end of the alley and around the corner. Glancing down the opposite way she noticed Foster was running towards her, chair and supplies abandoned by the street. 

“Brett! Are you okay?” Emily asked as she dropped down in front of Sylvie. Sylvie who was still in shock over the events simply nodded. 

“Main this is Ambo 61 requesting police presence to our location immediately .” Foster radioed in.  
“We’ll wait for PD and then we will head back to the fire house. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, he didn’t touch me but he said that if I talked I would be next! What am I gonna do Emily? I obviously have to tell the cops what happened and give them a description of the man, he can’t be left on the loose.”

“We’ll figure that part out but your right you have to tell them. I’m sure they will offer you a protective detail until this gets settled.” Emily told her reassuringly.


	2. Protection Detail

Back at the fire house Matt still hadn’t been able to shake the uneasy feeling he’d had at the beginning of shift. Something was wrong but he just wasn’t sure what it was. He glanced at the clock and thought that the girls should be about wrapped up with their call. As he was walking from the bunk room to the common room he heard a transmission come across the radio “Main this is Ambo 61 requesting police presence to our location immediately.” Matt felt ice run through his veins as he heard the absolute terror in Fosters voice, this was what was wrong. Turning on his heel to sprinted to Boden’s office and opened the door without even knocking.   
“Chief, something is wrong I think our girls are in trouble.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I just heard Foster requesting immediate police presence and she sounded terrified. Brett should have been the one to make that call.”  
“Okay, go! Ill call HQ and get the address of the call and send it to you in route.”  
“Thanks Chief.” Casey called as he headed back to the common room.

“Truck 81 load up!” Matt called.  
“Where we headed Lieutenant?” Kidd asked as he pulled on her turn out gear.  
“Foster requested police presence and something has felt off all morning. Brett should be the one making those calls so Chief said we could go check things out.”

Stella spared a glance at Matt as she pulled out of the fire house and could see the worry he was trying to downplay. The ride to the scene was quiet everyone lost in their own thoughts, hoping they weren’t rolling up to one of their own injured. The address Boden had sent over wasn’t far and Kidd had gotten them there in record time. As they turned the corner they could see the ambo sitting by an alleyway along with a single squad car. Taking that as a good sign Matt was out of the truck before Kidd had come to a complete stop, he still hadn’t been able to put eyes on either of his paramedics though. Throwing a quick glance into the back of the rig just to be sure they weren’t there Casey Started towards the alleyway. The minute he hit the opening of the alleyway he knew something was wrong, he could see a body on the ground, two officers were talking to Foster and Brett but what made his heart stutter was the sight of Foster with her arm around a shaking Brett. Matt had no idea what had happened and frankly he didn’t care, right now all he cared about was getting to Sylvie pulling her into his arms and making sure she was alright. 

Foster caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Matt rushing towards them with Stella not far behind, she pulled back from Sylvie just as Matt reached them.   
“What happened?” He asked reaching out to gentle place his hand on Sylvie’s arm. She startled at the contact and seemed to notice Matt for the first time. Raising her blue eyes to his, he quickly read pure terror in them. Pulling her to him he wrapped his arms around her and felt her relax against him. Foster had finished telling them what happened and Matt looked at the officer “Call Hank Vought with Intelligence and tell him to meet us at 51.”

Sylvie had let Foster take the lead once the patrol unit had arrived filling them in on what had happened, she was still in shock over the events. So much so that she hadn’t even realized that anyone else had walked up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped. Looking up she found Matt’s blue eyes and immediately felt herself calm down, when he pulled her into his arms she felt safe for the first time since she rolled up on scene. She heard him tell the officer to have Vought meet them back at the fire house and then he was steering her towards the rig. Knowing she was in no condition to drive Matt helped her up into the passenger seat while Emily got behind the wheel. 

Matt saw the terror return to her eyes the minute she was out of his arms and couldn’t help the warm feeling that flowed through him at knowing she felt safe with him.  
“I’ll be right behind you in the truck. No one is going to get to you without going through me first” He whispered and she calmed enough to let him go.

As soon as they were back at the house Matt was at her side, he’d seen Vought’s car as they pulled in so he led Sylvie straight to Bodens office. As they passed the common room Matt motioned to Kelly to follow them, he had an idea but wanted needed to be sure Severide was on board as well. She had made a decision on the way back and while she was scared she wasn’t going to let this guy control her. So she made sure to give Sargent Vought as many details as she could, this scumbag was not going to get away with this.

“Okay here’s what were gonna do.” Vought stated “I’m gonna have to plain clothes officers outside your place in an unmarked car at all times. With your description I expect we’ll have this guy quickly but I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Me either.” Matt spoke up. “Sylvie I know you can handle yourself but I would prefer if you would come stay with Severide and I.” 

“I refuse to let this guy win and take away my sense of freedom and security, I appreciate the offer but I will be fine at the apartment.”

“Okay how about this, since I Joe is taking Chole on a weekend trip why don’t I come stay with you? I just don’t like the idea of you be alone while this guy is still out there.” 

Sylvie was frustrated that they felt she needed a babysitter but the more she thought about it the more she realized they were just looking out for her. Plus if she was being honest with herself a weekend with Matt all to herself didn’t sound like a bad idea.

“Okay deal.” 

With everything settled Vought headed back to PD to fill in the rest of his team. He wanted this guy caught and fast.


End file.
